


Gilded Cage

by celticheart72



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo Card #1 [8]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Complete, F/M, Stabbing, being held prisoner, i have you now my pretty, mention of divorce papers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: Victor brings you back home after you try to file for divorce.For Bad Things Happen Bingo square I Have You Now, My Pretty.





	Gilded Cage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Woon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/gifts).



> WARNINGS: mention of divorce papers, stabbing, being held prisoner
> 
> Thank you to Woon for the use of sweetness, her Zsasz's favorite pet name.

No surprise you woke up in a familiar bed that wasn't yours anymore. How you got there was the question.

If you had to guess most likely Victor had one of the girls knock you out and pick you up.

After he sent the last messenger back to your lawyer's office with a knife stuck through the divorce papers and into the poor man's hand you were expecting something like this. It had been six months since you'd seen or spoken to your husband.

Of course, that didn't mean that was the last time he'd seen you. You were positive he'd been watching you or had the girls watching you since the day you walked out of your shared home.

You stood up from the bed and padded to the window to look out at the night sky. Aside from being barefoot you were still wearing exactly what you remembered putting on that morning. That was one sadism Victor didn't share with so many of the criminal element of Gotham. He actually had standards and lines he would not cross.

The sound of the door snicking open and that oddly comforting sense of deadly calm that always preceded him signaled Victor was standing in the room.

"I finally have you where I want you, sweetness." His voice carried a note of longing to it.

You hated that he still had the ability to tug your heartstrings. But, truth be told you didn't file for divorce because you didn't love him, rather because you loved him too much. Crossing your arms over your chest you turned to face him. "Where's that Victor? A captive in your home?"

He took what was meant to be a menacing step toward you.

You were more aggravated than scared. If he wanted you dead or tortured that would have happened within hours of you leaving this house six months ago.

"OUR home."

"Yours. I live in an apartment." You narrowed your eyes when he took another step toward you. "By myself."

"Last I checked you were my  _wife_."

"I've been trying to remedy that."

He looked sad and hopeful as he took another step which was breaking your resolve. "Do you not love me any longer?"

There was the crux of it. If you didn't he'd probably let you go if you asked him to. In his way of course. Victor Zsasz didn't have the ability to let anyone go, but for you he'd try if you really didn't love him anymore. He'd still hover in the background scaring away potential suitors or other men whose intentions he didn't like. But he'd let you live your life without him directly interferring all the time. That didn't mean he wouldn't show up uninvited on occasion.

Victor really did have you where he wanted you. Maybe not in his bed at the moment, but that was only a matter of time. Your willpower would only last so long in close proximity to him. There was no denying you'd love him until your dying breath.

"Love has never been the issue, Victor."

Another step and he was so close your heart started hammering as emotion threatened to overwhelm you. Those brown eyes you loved so much softened when he looked down at you. "What is it then, sweetness?"

You reached out and pushed his sleeve up his arm to reveal the more recent tally marks. "I can't keep watching these grow until they destroy you."

His eyes narrowed as he looked between your distraught face and the very obvious relatively fresh wounds on his arm. "You knew who and what I was the day you met me. You accepted it when you married me. It hasn't changed."

Tears pooled in your eyes as you moved to sit back on the bed that smelled like him. "I know that, Victor. "

"Then what has?"

A tear finally slid down your check and he reached out to thumb it away. "I'm scared."

That seemed to startle him and he took a step back. "Of me, sweetness?"

Your head shook. "For you, not of you."

"You should have talked to me."

"Talk won't change a thing."

He pursed his lips and huffed out a breath. "I'm not letting you go."

"I know." Not as long as he knew you still loved him.

"It's been six months. You belong here. With me. Where I can protect you.” He moved back to the door. “And I didn't kill those messengers for bringing me divorce papers to sign."

"You put a knife through the last one's hand, Victor."

"I was showing restraint."

You wanted to snark back at him but the truth was for him that was restraint.

“I have work. We’ll talk again when I get back.” Victor gave you a serious look then. “You can’t leave you know.”

“I know.”

He simply nodded and left. The sound of a deadbolt being thrown sounded from the other side of the door. When you moved back to the window to watch Victor get into his sleek black sedan and head off for whatever job Penguin assigned him you realized there were bars where there never were before.

Your husband had put you in a gilded cage.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.


End file.
